


Last Girls on Earth

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, hopefully canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Funny, isn't it? Touko's spent half her life wishing for death, but now wants nothing more than to live.toukomaru post-dr3 fluff for the dangan ronpa valentines exchange!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i never finished drae because i hate haiji, so a big thanks to my two beta readers, asheternal and junkobears!

The day after they jump from the helicopter is one of the strangest. Granted, Touko has had a lot of hard days, and a lot of strange days, but somehow knowing that Monaca Towa has gone to space and left a ruined city in her wake is unlike anything else Touko's experienced. Her muscles ache all over, and maybe it wasn't  _ the  _ stupidest thing Syo's done in the body they share ( _ Touko's _ body, Syo is still just an unwelcome guest after all this time), but, well, it is certainly up there. And Touko hates to admit it, but she's infinitely, infinitely thankful that Komaru didn't let Syo kill all three of them.

Funny, isn't it? Touko's spent half her life wishing for death, but now wants nothing more than to live.

She and Komaru trudge up the stairs of the hotel they've been living in—the 13th floor, well above the threshold where most children or bears grow tired of climbing. The hacking gun Komaru got from Byakuya-sama works wonders in opening and locking the hotel rooms without a card key, but unfortunately does nothing for the elevator. A pity, but at least the two of them have developed very strong legs.

Touko sometimes wishes that for just one day she could get a break.

She sleeps like a rock in the hotel bed. The room has seen better days, but so has she, and it's something of a comfort to have a place to return at the end of each day. It's safety, it's calm. Even when Komaru steals all the blankets.

"I really do care about you," Komaru whispers that night once the lights are off and they're curled up under the blankets, just close enough to feel each other's warmth.

"I know," Touko says. "It was  _ her,  _ not me."

"I know! I know, but…" Komaru fidgets with her hands. "I worry, you know?"

Touko tries to focus on her breathing for a long moment. In, out. In, out. There is something about the darkness that makes it easier to say—"Thank you," she murmurs.

Komaru doesn't reply. Touko reminds herself to breathe again, and rolls over and resigns herself to sleep.

 

In the morning, when cold light spills across the hotel room, Touko wakes to find Komaru already up, sitting on the far edge of the bed and examining her megaphone. When Touko stirs, Komaru looks over her shoulder innocently. "Ah! Good morning, Touko-chan," she says with a little smile.

"Morning," Touko grumbles back.

"Sorry for falling asleep last night… I wasn't really done talking, but I was really tired!"

"It's fine. I know." Anxiety stirs in the pit of Touko's stomach at the thought of whatever the hell it is that Komaru wasn't finished talking about. She would much rather avoid that conversation forever, but Komaru has other ideas.

"So… um, Touko-chan, you know when you… you said that I was like your hope?"

"D-don't remind me of things like that!" Touko's face flares up. Of course she knows. She'd meant it, meant every word, but Komaru is  _ different _ and she wishes Komaru could just leave the whole thing in the past, just accept her as she is, just forget about it—

"I really thought you were going to die yesterday," Komaru says softly, and Touko pretends not to see the tears in the corners of her eyes. "I really, really just… don't want to lose you."

"Komaru," Touko says, and then she can't say any more because Komaru's lips are soft soft soft, warm and delicious. It takes Touko a moment to realize what's happening—Komaru is kissing her, so gently she feels like she could die. (No one has ever been this gentle with her, she realizes.)

No one has ever been... nice to her like this.

Komaru pulls back after a moment. "Touko-chan?"

"S-s-sorry, I need a minute," Touko mumbles, her face burning. Komaru kissed her. Just like that! She was supposed to be saving herself for Byakuya-sama and Komaru just came along all sweet and caring and... and... and Touko had... enjoyed it.

"Touko-chan? I'm sorry, okay?" Komaru's voice is so quiet Touko almost doesn't hear. "I won't do that again, I just got ahead of myself—"

"What if I want you to do it again?"

"Huh?"

"Your ears work, right?"

"Well... Yeah, but—"

"Then do it," Touko mumbles. She can't believe this. Someone like Komaru, and someone like her... together.

"O-okay!" Komaru says, her face suddenly determined despite her insistent blush. She leans in close again, her eyes fluttering shut just before her lips pucker and press against Touko's. This time Touko is ready, contorting her mouth into what she hopes is an appropriate shape for a kiss before Komaru's lips mash against hers. Their noses bump. It only lasts a moment, awkward and unwieldy and too close—and yet...

Touko desperately tries to think of her own writing for guidance. She's not sure if she can call what just happened _the throes of erotic pleasure_ or _their tongues meeting in a blaze of passion._ But nonetheless it felt... good. It felt right.

Touko has not had much of feeling right in all her life, all nineteen years of her miserable existence. So she will treasure it, savor it, Komaru Naegi's soft lips on her own chapped ones, Komaru Naegi's steady hands holding her shaky fingers. 

"Hey, Komaru."

"Y-yes!"

"What was that?"

"Umm, I kissed you, Touko-chan..."

"I know that," Touko says, maybe a bit too seething. "I mean, why? I-it's not like there's anyone else around to kiss, but..." She lets the sentence hang in the air unfinished, not wanting to say it:  _ but even if there was, it's not like you'd choose someone like me. _

"I just wanted to," Komaru says. "I mean, I like you, right? I... I like you a lot, actually."

Touko's speechless. "...Are you sure?"

"Huh? Yeah! Of course!" Komaru looks so adorably confused. "That's what I keep telling you!"

"Uuu… Stupid Komaru…"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"I like you t-too!" Touko blurts.

At this, Komaru squeaks. They're both wide-eyed and red-faced, equally shocked at the words that came out of Touko's mouth. Then, before Touko's eyes, Komaru begins to  _ cry, _ happy, fat tears spilling out of her like an overflowing faucet. "Touko-chan!" she says, wrapping her arms around Touko suddenly.

"Hey! O-Omaru! Hold on!"

Komaru ignores Touko's feeble pleas, hugging Touko tightly and laughing. Komaru's too  _ good,  _ too kind and sweet for someone rotten like Touko. But somehow, out of everyone she could've ever chosen, she did pick Touko. And she's even  _ happy _ about it.

Maybe it's strange. But Touko's had a lot of strange things happen in her life, and this is in no way near the worst. It might even be one of the best.

(Touko won't admit it, but she thinks she's feeling something close to bliss.)

Maybe her next novel will be about a girl. Oh, of course, she'll tell her love story with Byakuya-sama, but this very real girl in front of her is giving her more than enough inspiration to fill a book. Or several. She'll write pages about Komaru's sparkling eyes and warm lips and the feeling of her nylon gloves against Touko's hands, and Komaru's voice and the way she smiles and a million other things.

Touko smiles, joy bubbling up in her chest. Unthinkable, someone not loving Komaru. It's sure to be a bestseller.

  
  



End file.
